gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel
Translation 00P File Needed Anybody who can translate this and notice any new information about Sefer Rasiel, please enter the data into the page, thank you. Wasabi 06:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Sefer Rasiel 00P.jpg Sefer Rasiel 00P All Forms.jpg File:Raisel Vs Agrissa.jpg More Data Needed Guys, I could use more data about Rasiel. The translator who provided the history and capabilities of Rasiel are a bit rough. Can anyone help provide definitive data on the reasons why it was built and what it can do? I only ask because the history mentioned GN Stealth and I'm not sure what does that imply. Thanks in advance for the assist. Taikage - Admin 01:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :It was built for gathering data/info. I added some info in the armaments not to long ago. Here's some translated info from an 00P chapter. :"-Not sure if this has been posted on the forum, Ian is involved in the development of hellion." :"I think I saw in the prologue of the Second season 00P that Ian used some of the concept from Hellion in Rasiel." :"Yap. Ian seems to adapt the hellion's(ms mode) concept of focusing the power of the main thrusters on the top half of the body onto rasiel, resulting in its shoulder thruster." :This comes from the same source SonicSP uses. -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 01:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) I would also think that it was built to test the possibility of using external support units to assist the Gundams in battle, hence why Rasiel is combinable with the SeferGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 01:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Due to the ridiculous amount of vents throughout its body, I plan to say that Rasiel is a high-speed combat MS. However, if there's something more to the vents, I like to know. Hellion huh? I'll add that in as well. Thanks SonicSP, keep the data coming. Taikage - Admin 01:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Vents would suggest that something generates alot of heat, not mobility. Something like the Avalanche Exia, has alot of thrusters, dedicated to high mobility. So the Rasiel's not really a high mobility suit, even though it does have a very light looking frame. Sonic, if you could get as much info on Rasiel as possible and insert it into the technology & combat characterstics page that would be greatGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:04, April 22, 2011 (UTC) About "GN Stealth" I think you might be looking at what I wrote (Though I haven't touched the history of this page IIRC). Google Translate isn't helpful at these kinds of things (in chinese translated, Gundam = Up, Exia=Angels, etc.). The written "GN Stealth" is supposed to be Optical Camouflage. The googtranslate text keeps referring it as stealth. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) huh?! SonicSP hasn't even joined this topic yet, so why is everyone crediting him? -Dav7d2 - I am SonicSP's mistress! :D 02:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :The mistress has to represent the man, right? /jk It's your sig, I think --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Fine, I'll put your name on it then. -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 02:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::LOL --Bronx01 (talk| ) 02:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) -_- I choose not to comment on the relationship between Dav7d2 and SonicSP...But anyways Rasiel has the XXX designation for secrecy purposes...which doesn't make sense since the Gundams hadn't been revealed up to that point, and giving it a different number is like putting a mask on its face, not really effective. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 02:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sherilyn straight-up Science, Chapter 11 - "but it's existence is rather special. Even the serial numbers on this Gundam are hidden with Xs." :As for what the unit was used for :"For Veda, it was used when data collection was necessary via direct contact." -Dav7d2 - I am Bronx01's mistress! :D 03:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Well in this case, they look like air-intake-ports in the front, like a jet. Also, anyone know why that thing has those strange-looking modules on its feet? Taikage - Admin 10:47, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : Their so the GN Bits can be attached to it feet.Chriseasley 17:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Critique Time Guys, I just finished the description on Gundam Rasiel. I spent the whole day on this, so please, if there are mistakes or issues you have with, tell me and I'll correct them. My biggest concern is that I'm not sure of Rasiel's history due to limited data. Rasiel seems to be never be involved with Fereshte nor part of the 00V history. Was Rasiel even present during AD 2307? Please also correct me if the dates are wrong. Because I think Rasiel was destroyed, but later rebuilt by recycling a black version with a Tau Drive? Corrections are welcomed. Taikage - Admin 20:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC)